


My Half

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: No tears.





	My Half

Shinji had been in a relationship with Kodama for nearly a year.  
She was an older woman who had helped him through some rough patches in his life, something he was grateful for.  
She also happened to be the older sister of his friend Hikari, so he had known her for quite awhile.  
Her presence had a calming effect on him, meaning he no longer felt stressed out.


End file.
